Nad tym podłym światem (jest kilka przychylnych wiatrów)
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Inspiracją dla tej miniatury była piosenka-dialog pomiędzy kochankami: "Henry Lee" w wykonaniu Nicka Cave'a i P.J. Harvey.


**Dla mojego mężczyzny, by uwierzył w siłę wyobraźni.**

**Nad tym podłym światem**

**(jest kilka przychylnych wiatrów)**

* * *

Kiedy umierałeś, jedynym co widziałeś była zieleń.

Krew płynęła powolnie, czułeś migotanie pulsu w zagłębieniu własnego gardła, świat pochłaniały pasma bieli, wirujące w zgrabnym tańcu jak łabędzie. Czerwień lepiła się do skóry, chwytała się twoich obojczyków i brukała posadzkę, której chłodu jedynie się domyślałeś, której kontury były płynne i unosiły twoje ciało jak fale przybrzeżne. Może nie była wykonana z materialnego tworzywa? Może magia kotłująca się w czterech ścianach tak naprawdę nie posiada granic?

Nie patrzyłeś czerwieni w oczy - w swoim życiu naoglądałeś się jej zbyt wiele.

Opuszki jego palców znaczące ciepłą ścieżkę na twojej szyi sprawiały, że liczyła się wówczas jedynie zieleń.

Pragnąłeś mu powiedzieć, żeby się zbliżył, śniłeś na jawie, że kiedyś dotknie twojej dłoni i dostrzeże w tobie człowieka z krwi i kości, z naręczem zmęczenia na bladych skroniach, z piętnem niegodziwości, której nigdy z siebie nie zmyjesz.

Nie szukałeś słów: nie dlatego, że nie chciałeś, ale dlatego, że nie musiałeś, kiedy cichy szept płynący z jego ust gdzieś nad twoją głową kołysał cię do snu, pozwoliłeś swojemu ciału osunąć się w pustkę, w którą wpadałeś coraz głębiej i głębiej, jak kamień idący powoli na dno jeziora (gdyby w przeszłości ktoś ci zasugerował, że śmierć nie różni się od hipnotycznego transu, zaśmiałbyś się mu w twarz).

Dotyk rozmywał się jak sen, mimo iż wciąż tam był, czułeś, jak naciska na twoje tętno niczym pojedyncze ukłucie igły.

Twoje imię w jego ustach smakowało słodyczą i dopasowaniem. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości czułeś jego oddech opływający zziębniętą skroń jak ciepłe fronty.

Czasami (tylko czasami) chciałbyś wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenia.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Słuch wraca jako pierwszy.

Cichy szum, zdający się dobiegać z oddali, napiera na ciebie jak słoność morskich wód, jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie jest niczym nieprzyjemnym. Powoli nabiera kształtów i barw, w ciągu upływającego czasu upiększa się o wiele odrębnych znaczeń, przekształcając się jak twór z modeliny.

Oddychasz głębiej i z błogością absorbujesz świeże dawki powietrza rześkiego jak w ciepłe, marcowe noce.

Przypominasz sobie dzieciństwo: wieczory pachnące zaproszeniem spędzone na trawach otwartych przestrzeni i orkiestry cykad wypełniające ciszę swoją synchronią.

Powoli orientujesz się, że otacza cię melodia, nieznana twoim uszom, acz posiadająca w sobie wdzięk i harmonię, a zaraz za nimi pasję i melancholię, która osiada na twoich skroniach, gdy uświadamiasz sobie, że zgrabne dźwięki owijające się wokół twojego ciała jak ramiona płaczącej wierzby mają w sobie coś z nieograniczonego piękna i wirującego erotyzmu.

_Przyjdź tu, choć tu, mały Henry Lee_

_I zostań ze mną całą noc_

Nie wiesz, w którym momencie uświadamiasz sobie własną materialność, jednakże wraz z nią uderza w ciebie błogie przeświadczenie o tym, że dopóki zmysł dotyku nie opuścił twojego ciała, dopóki delikatny powiew wiatru otula twoją twarz jak jedwab, dopóki zgrabne nuty przesączają się przez twoje bębenki słuchowe, dopóki czujesz miękkość materaca i ciepło gładkiego materiału owijającego się wokół ciebie jak światło gwiazd, ty wciąż pozostajesz żywym. Świadomość, że jeszcze nie umarłeś, dotyka cię z czułością aksamitu i chwytasz się tej myśli jak liny rzuconej topielcowi, pozwalając jej wydobyć swe ciało z okowów ciemności.

Powieki uchylasz pospiesznie (jesteś materialistą, który nigdy nie uwierzy, dopóki nie zobaczy - choć niektóre obrazy ciężko później wymazać z pamięci) i przez chwilę musisz przywyknąć do bladego światła zalewającego pomieszczenie, rozpościerającego drżące cienie na terakotowej podłodze.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu myślisz o tym, że w gruncie rzeczy wolisz światłość od ciemności.

— Powiedzieli mi, że się nie obudzisz.

Znasz ten głos. Przez moment nie potrafisz sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy, ale jesteś pewien, że znasz go.

Powietrze jest błogosławieństwem, które smakujesz z rozkoszą i oblizujesz suche wargi na myśl o kolejnym wdechu. W wirujących przestrzeniach bieli, szukasz stałego punktu, który w twojej pamięci ma odcień zieleni - pamiętasz, że zieleń jest wybawieniem, chwilowo nie potrafisz sobie przypomnieć dlaczego, ale jesteś pewien, że tak, istotnie, jest.

_A wiatr wył, a wiatr wiał_

_Ptaszyna usiadła na Henrym Lee_

Otępienie jest czymś znajomym, jesteś całkowicie pewien, że kiedyś musiałeś produkować całe zapasy eliksiru o takim efekcie ubocznym, zapełniając nimi skrupulatnie półki ambulatorium w Hogwarcie.

— Szpital... — domyślasz się, mrugnąwszy, starając się odegnać sprzed twarzy nieostre plamy zaczynające nasiąkać barwami. Twój głos dźwięczy ochryple i nienaturalnie, próbujesz sobie przypomnieć, z jakich przyczyn się tu znalazłeś.

— Jesteśmy w Świętym Mungu — słowa brzmią jak usprawiedliwienie, przez moment nie wiesz, dlaczego to jest istotne. — Straciłeś wiele krwi.

Krew. Pamiętasz krew. Więc tym razem należała do ciebie?

Kontury powoli nabierają ostrości, pusta szafka, szklanka wody, odbicie czerni twych oczu w gładkim szkle.

Miękkie kroki dudnią w twoich uszach jak uderzenie werbli. Czyjaś ręka podnosi szklankę z blatu, gładkie palce spoczywają na twoim karku, pomagając ci umościć się wyżej na materacu, chude dłonie przystawiają do twoich warg zbawienny napój.

Nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewałbyś, że chłodna woda może być taką przyjemnością dla podniebienia.

Czujesz, jak twoja grdyka podskakuje, gdy przełykasz, twój język chłonie ciesz, jakby ta była eliksirem na podniesienie poziomu cukru w organizmie, przyjemny chłód nawilża usta, spływa w dół twojego gardła jak wodospad.

Kiedy wychylasz całą szklankę, a ta zostaje odjęta od twoich ust, zostaje po niej jedynie nienasycenie i z twojego gardła wyrywa się głęboki pomruk zawodu. Kilka kropel ucieka z kącika twych warg i spieszy ku brodzie cienką stróżką. Czyjeś palce dotykają twojej skóry jak skrzydła motyla i niespiesznie ścierają wilgoć z kącika twoich ust.

_Tam w radosnej kwitnącej krainie mam dziewczynę,_

_Którą kocham bardziej, niż Ciebie _— śpiewa męski, głęboki, wciągający głos, opowiadający historię o miłości i o śmierci.

_A wiatr wył, a wiatr wiał_

_Przycupnął ptaszek na Henrym Lee_ — odpowiada mu zmysłowy, delikatny, kobiecy wokal, wtapiający się w przestrzeń szpitalnej sali jak dym.

Gdyby świat był sprawiedliwy, pozwoliłby ci rozpłynąć się w tym głosie, rozmyć jak strugi deszczu na blaszanym dachu.

Podnosisz wzrok, szukając odpowiedzi, do których tropy są wszędzie, a rozwiązania nigdzie.

Co zrobić z oczami, które patrzą, jakby pragnęły? Co uczynić z palcami, które dotykają, jakby posiadały?

Zieleń jest pięknem najgłębszych jezior, zieleń jest towarzyszką zapachu sosnowych igieł, zieleń jest pasmem łąk leżących w głębokich dolinach, otoczonych najwyższymi szczytami. Cóż za ironia losu sprawiła, że zieleń jest także kolorem śmierci?

Jego dotyk, tak niewinny, a tak zmysłowy przesuwa się po twoim nadgarstku jak cień, wyrywając w twoich ust ciche westchnienie, na które w pełni sił fizycznych nie pozwoliłbyś sobie nigdy.

— Imię — nie pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnim razem z taką prostotą wylewałeś z siebie własne pragnienia; być może podświadoma myśl szepcząca do twojego ucha, że jesteś ogromnym szczęściarzem, skoro twe oczy nie zamknęły się na wieki, powierzyła ci coś, co sądziłeś, że utraciłeś już dawno: chęć do życia. — Wypowiedz moje imię.

_Chodź__, z__łap go za jego liliowo białe dłonie_

_Chodź, złap go za jego stopy_

_I wrzuć go w tę przegłęboką studnię_

Jego wzrok, który spoczywa na twojej twarzy jak śnieżny puch, jest przesiąknięty smutkiem, ale nie chcesz pytać, kogo przyszło mu stracić w ciągu tych długich, niekończących się dni wojny i ciemności, boisz się, że mógłbyś być jedynie zastępstwem na miejscu kogoś o stokroć bardziej znaczącego od ciebie. Prawdą jest, że w kontraście z ludźmi, których on zna, ludźmi, dla których żyje, jesteś nikim - wiesz o tym.

Przysiada na brzegu twojego materaca, czujesz, jak ten ugina się pod jego ciężarem jak materiał rozciągnięty na trampolinie, szukasz niechęci w jego oczach, a w zamian otrzymujesz westchnienie, które wyrywa się z jego płuc jak z przebitego balona.

Powieki opadają na jego zielone oczy jak opuszczone kurtyny, a on przełyka ciężko i oblizuje wargi, które nabierają barwy dojrzałych truskawek.

— Severus — spogląda na ciebie, gdy w odpowiedzi oddychasz głębiej, jakbyś chciał poznać zapach tych słów. Twoje imię smakuje łapczywością na jego języku, zsuwa się z niego powoli jakby pragnęło pobrzmiewać w jego ustach jak najdłużej. Twoje imię to dojrzały owoc dla jego podniebienia, spijasz nuty jego głosu z powietrza, przymykając oczy.

Jego palce dotykają twojego nadgarstka - w jego źrenicach jest ta głęboka, trawiąca umysł gorycz, którą znasz bardzo dobrze, którą rozpoznasz, jedynie patrząc.

— Kogo straciłeś? — pytasz cicho, nie potrafiąc milczeć, kiedy powinieneś - wojna stopniowo obrała cię z tej umiejętności, którą kiedyś, dawno temu, tak bardzo sobie ceniłeś.

_Twoja dziewczyna z radosnej, kwitnącej krainy_

_Może czekać wieczność, aż wrócisz do domu_

Kręci głową i milczy, zdając się wiedzieć coś umykającego twojemu spojrzeniu, zdając się dostrzegać skazy nakładające się na obraz teraźniejszości jak pęknięcia na szkle. Mętny uśmiech przebija się przez woalkę zranienia okrywającą jego oblicze jak maska.

Kiedy pochyla się nad twoją twarzą, masz wrażenie, że rozpacz promieniejąca w jego oczach jak odwieczne przekleństwo zarzuca sieć na twoją duszę, a ta szarpie się dziko w odpowiedzi niczym zaszczute zwierzę. Wszystko, co żyje w jego umyśle, wszystko to, z czym zmaga się i walczy, aby ponownie móc łaknąć odrobiny codzienności, całe owo pragnienie spokoju, najgłębsze, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałeś w ludzkich oczach, zrzuca się na ciebie ciężarem zieleni i przytłacza, kradnąc oddech i odbierając zmysły.

Błądzisz spojrzeniem po jego twarzy, a pytania splatające się w twoim umyśle jak kłębek wełny stają się funkcją rosnącą, szybko przybierającą postać reakcji łańcuchowej - starasz się je powstrzymać, ale nic już nie możesz zrobić, poza obserwowaniem, jak nieuchronnie dążą do twej własnej destrukcji.

Być może owym wybuchem był dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Być może to nie ma znaczenia.

— Tak myślałem, że tutaj cię znajdę. — Słowa nie pasują do harmonii tego pomieszczenia, wwiercają się w przestrzeń jak drzazgi. — Powiedziałeś mu już o procesie?

Drzwi trzaskają jak pęknięta porcelana, a może to jedynie twoja dusza - sypie się po kątach jak rozbite szkło, kalecząc w tobie wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze.

Sens wypowiedzianych słów pojmujesz błyskawicznie, a głębokie cienie, które niczym chmury przykrywają twarz wiszącą nad tobą jak przeznaczenie, jedynie potwierdzają słuszność twych przypuszczeń.

Chuda dłoń nakrywa zielone oczy, pasma zmarszczek przecinają niewysokie czoło jak rany i mężczyzna zastyga niczym pomnik z kamienia, nie czyniąc najmniejszego gestu, aby wycofać się z zasięgu twych rąk.

— Co za paradoks, że pierwszą istotą, którą najpewniej kiedykolwiek przyjdzie pocałować temu staremu Śmierciożercy będzie dementor — śmieje się uszczypliwie nowoprzybyły, wygładzając beztrosko rękawy pomarszczonej szaty, jakby wizja śledzenia poczynań dementora w pełnym wymiarze nie napawała go lękiem potężnym jak nieograniczoność.

Nie bledniesz, nie zaczynasz się sprzeciwiać, nie krzyczysz ani nie uciekasz. Spoglądasz ponad ramieniem zastygłego w bezruchu mężczyzny na tego, który zdmuchnął niczym płomień świecy całą twoją nadzieję na otrzymanie, po tylu długich latach, od zmyślnego losu szczęścia; buńczuczny uśmiech wieńczy jego twarz jak krzywy grymas.

Rude włosy są jak ogień i palą biel twej skóry bardziej niż się spodziewasz. Patrzysz wprost w jego oczy, zastanawiając się, co właściwie czujesz (ogień spopiela przecież każdego, nie oszczędzając nic i nikogo) - po chwili dochodzisz do wniosku, że nie ma na świecie już nic, co mogłoby cię zranić.

— Pana także przesympatycznie ujrzeć w jednym kawałku, panie Weasley — szydzisz, zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś, mając poczucie nikłej kontroli, która jest złudna i nieprawdziwa jak sen, jak twoja przyszłość, kiedy policzki młodego mężczyzny oblekają się wściekłą czerwienią, a w jego twarz rozdrażnienie uderza jak kubeł zimnej wody.

Usta młodzieńca otwierają się, chłodna satysfakcja błyska w jego oczach jak stal.

— Wyjdź, Ron. — Słowa padają z ust trwającego u twego boku mężczyzny jak sople lodu na twardą powierzchnię podłoża, zamykając usta Weasleya jak knebel.

Ronald mruży oczy i wodzi wzrokiem pomiędzy tobą, patrzącym na niego z chłodną pogardą, a Harrym, kryjącym twarz we własnych dłoniach, jego palce bębnią o framugę, fałszywie zagłuszając fale muzyki, drażniący stukot wrzyna się w twój umysł jak migrena.

— Nie powiedziałeś mu, mam rację? — niespodziewanie błyskotliwie zauważa długoletni przyjaciel Pottera, w arcyosobliwym geście ciągnąc kosmyk własnych włosów, jakby jego zamiarem było wyrwanie go z głowy.

Spojrzenie zielonych oczu rzucane w stronę niechcianego intruza jak przekleństwo.

— Prosiłem cię, abyś wyszedł.

Jest coś w jego głosie, co sprawia, że twoje gardło zaciska się boleśnie i nie potrafisz nie opuścić wzroku na białą pościel, która nagle wydaje się nie na miejscu i nie w czasie - zastanawia cię, dlaczego nie oblekli cię od razu w depresyjną czerń - kolor śmierci.

Ronald wzdycha świszcząco i unosi dłonie w geście pojednania.

— Dobra, już dobra. Nie zapomnij tylko, że dziś wieczorem gramy w karty u Neville'a.

Spoglądasz w twarz zielonookiego - jego usta otwierają się, a następnie zamykają jak obraz klatki filmowej w niemym kinie. W końcu przytakuje skinieniem, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy i czyni nieokreślony gest dłonią, który aż krzyczy osłabieniem, który pan Weasley rozumie najpewniej jako oddelegowanie - mierzwi włosy chaotycznym ruchem palców i z uśmiechem beztroski, jak przybył, tak wybywa, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę i ciszę, w której załamywanie rąk, brzmi jak odgłos łamanych kości.

_Leż tam, leż tam, mały Henry Lee,_

_aż Ci ciało odejdzie od kości_

Uśmiechasz się pusto, a puls skacze w twoim nadgarstku jak artysta podziwiający własne dzieło.

— Zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? — pytasz, nie wiedząc, czy chcesz znać odpowiedź. Twój głos na powrót jest martwy; być może taki był właśnie _jego_ cel, być może pragnął cię zranić.

Oddycha chwiejnie, nieco rozpaczliwie, jego usta drżą niczym w głębokiej gorączce - to kuriozalne, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, że perspektywa twojej śmierci przeraża go bardziej, niż ciebie samego.

— Odbył się... proces podczas twojej... rekonwalescencji — mamrocze niewyraźnie, przecierając palcami oczy, które zdają się ciężkie od wypełniających je cieni.

— Zdołałem to sobie uświadomić, wyobraź sobie.

Jego oddech jest chwiejny, umyka z jego ust jak nadzieja.

— Daj mi cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mi zmyć z ciebie winę, która ciąży na twoich ramionach jak głaz.

Twój chrapliwy śmiech odbija się od ścian jak zapowiedź końca. Mężczyzna wzdryga się tak, jakbyś to ty zadał największy cios i spogląda na ciebie wzrokiem pełnym gorzkiej żałości.

— Cokolwiek — szepcze; słowo przesuwa się jak płynna nuta pomiędzy pięciolinią, na której drży twój fałszywy śmiech.

_A wiatr wył, a wiatr wiał;_

_Przycupnął ptaszek na Henrym Lee._

— Skazanie drugiego człowieka jest dziecinnie proste, nieprawdaż? — Odwracasz wzrok w stronę okna. Otwarta przestrzeń woła cię jak wytęskniona kochanka. — Parę słów i decyzja ogółu, a potem prosta autostrada na kres kresów. Co innego, w odniesieniu do siebie samego. Trzeba mieć ogromną odwagę, aby się zabić.

Tym razem cię nie dotyka. Ucieka dłońmi jakby twoje ciało było już martwą materią. Wstaje pospiesznie jakby twa obecność przyduszała jego szyję, jakby twoje spojrzenie było dla niego ciężarem nie do udźwignięcia.

Przez moment oboje milczycie. Cicha, melancholijna melodia dobiega końca, a magnetofon wyłącza się jak światło gasnące w waszych oczach.

— Wiem... ze źródeł, o których wolałbym raczej nie wspominać... gdzie w tym budynku są składziki Belladonny.

Uśmiechasz się bez rozbawienia. Twoje serce spowalnia swój bieg.

— Wilcza jagoda — gorzkie słowa z trudem płyną w górę twojego gardła. — W sam raz dla zdrajcy.

To zadziwiające, jak doskonale wie, co tym razem może cię uratować.

— Jeśli nie chcesz...

Spoglądasz mu w oczy, a on milknie, jakby widział w nich odbicie siebie, jakby obsydian twych tęczówek był swoistym lustrem dla jego duszy.

Powietrze nie jest już tak ciężkie, jak zdawałoby się, że będzie, wręcz przeciwnie - jest spokojne, jest kojące, obiega twoje ciało jak odwieczna tajemnica.

Poduszki są puszyste jak pierze, wdychasz zapach ich świeżości i przymykasz oczy.

Jego kroki są niemal kocie - stąpają po posadce, jakby zielonooki spodziewał się, że głośniejszy szelest mógłby zdradzić wasz cichy, mały spisek (czyżby nie wiedział, że bytność owej zmyślnej intrygi pomiędzy waszymi umysłami jest wyraźnie widoczna w każdym geście jego ciała, w każdym przebłysku w oczach?).

— Potter?

Zatrzymuje się w progu, lecz nie odwraca się, by na ciebie spojrzeć, zupełnie, jakby bał się tego, co może zobaczyć na twojej twarzy.

— Odtwórz raz jeszcze tamten utwór. — Opuszczasz powieki. — Jest w nim jakaś namiastka nieskończoności.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Kiedy umierałeś ponownie, jedynym co widziałeś była czerń.

* * *

_Chodź no tu, mały Henry Lee_

_I zostań ze mną całą noc_

_Na tym podłym świecie nie znajdziesz nikogo,_

_Kogo mógłbyś porównać do mnie,_

_A wiatr wył, a wiatr wiał;_

_Ptaszyna usiadła na Henrym Lee._


End file.
